


Ezar's Reply to the Passionate Shepherd

by Bracketyjack



Category: BUJOLD Lois McMaster - Works, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/pseuds/Bracketyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meekness you so drunkenly abhor,<br/>Vorkosigan, I've striven with my blood<br/>to fix in every puking, murderous Vor --<br/>with mixed results, I grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezar's Reply to the Passionate Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



_Ezar's Reply to the Passionate Shepherd_

The meekness you so drunkenly abhor,  
Vorkosigan, I've striven with my blood  
to fix in every puking, murderous Vor --  
with mixed results, I grant. There is no god  
to terrify them into living well ;  
that falls to me, as it will fall to you,  
and my own son, as cruel as he is ill,  
is living proof of why blood yet must flow.  
I let you spew your nonsense in your cups  
because I need you, and before the end  
I'll have your last submission to my need.  
You'll prate of honour then, and know its lapse  
as painfully as any man who'll lend  
another's son the right to kill his seed.


End file.
